Las Palabras Que Jamás Voy a Decir
by Torrencee
Summary: Darse cuenta del tipo de cariño que se siente hacia alguien puede ser complicado, pero decir las palabras "Te amo" es aún más difícil. Después de estar más de tres años juntos, un secreto los une más de lo esperado.


Notas de autor: Lamento mi ausencia pero lamentablemente, mi vida ha estado un poco fuera de control últimamente y no he podido hacer mucho. Esta historia lleva más de cinco semanas en mi computador porque no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a terminarla o revisarla. También con esta historia lo más probable es que me despida hasta el próximo mes. Ya estoy cercana a terminar mi último semestre de clases antes de salir de vacaciones de verano y por lo tanto tengo que prepararme. Tengo muchísima tarea y la verdad es que para mí la universidad es más importante (Soy esclava de mi educación…)

P.D. Esta es mi primera vez usando las rayas "—"así que espero que me hayan salido bien. La idea de escribir en español tiene mucho que ver con las ganas que tengo de escribirlo mejor y como en el inglés solamente se usan las "" supongo que es hora de que me aprenda las reglas del español como la gente. (Me estudie las puntuaciones de dialogo como loca perdida… ¿ayuda?)

Las Palabras Que Jamás Voy a Decir

Gladion se había hecho un tiempo para poder ver a Moon dentro de su ocupado horario y fue a su casa la noche anterior. A la mañana siguiente, ella estaba en su cuarto mirándose al espejo mientras se probaba diferentes atuendos. Él acostado desde la cama solo subió una ceja.

—¿A dónde vas exactamente? —preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿El rosado o el celeste?

Gladion rodó los ojos. —¿Me escuchaste?

La azabache se dio vuelta para mirarlo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

—¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que Hau y yo íbamos a salir un rato.

Él frunció el ceño. –¿Y quién dijo que podías ir?

–Yo, claro está. ¿Por qué? ¿Estas celoso? —Ella sonrió de manera traviesa y se acercó a él, apoyándose en la cama.

Gladion sintió como un rubor en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer. —Nunca dije eso —contestó mirando hacia otro lado—. No me molestes.

Ella subió una ceja y se rió. —Vamos, no seas un niño. —Moon lo besó en la mejilla—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece?

El rucio solo se dio vuelta en la cama para evadirla.

—No actúas como si tuvieras veintitrés. —La azabache se acostó al lado de él y lo abrazó por atrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro—. No te pongas así, me dijiste la semana pasada que tenías una reunión. Además, casi nunca salgo con Hau.

—Entonces vete ya.

Ignorando el ultimo comentario, ella continuó. —Sabes muy bien que Hau y yo solo somos amigos. Lo conozco desde que llegue a Alola; no sé cuántas veces te tengo que repetir lo mismo.

—¿Justo hoy, Moon?

—Pero si cuando lo planeé, tú me dijiste que tenías una reunión.

Gladion rendido, solo la miro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. —Has lo que quieras.

—Eres un celoso. —Ella se levantó de la cama para terminar de arreglarse.

—A todo esto, pienso que el celeste te queda más bonito.

Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió. —Prometo regresar pronto. —Antes de salir del cuarto, lo miró—. ¿Vuelves a casa después de tu junta?

—Quizás —dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Si es que a tu mamá no le molesta.

—Llevamos más de tres años juntos… Estoy más que segura que no le importa. —Moon se fue del cuarto por unos instantes y volvió—. Además, estoy segura de que ella ya sabe que no _solo_ dormimos juntos por las noches. —Sabiendo que esto lo irritaría, ella salió corriendo de la casa antes de que él pudiera protestar.

—¿lo dejaste colgado? —dijo Hau entre carcajadas mientras caminaban hacia Cuidad Hauoli.

—Bueno, ¿y que querías que hiciera? Sabes cómo es… – Moon puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y dio un suspiro. —Deberías saber lo celoso que es. Después de todo, ustedes dos son mejores amigos.

—Pero si solo venimos a comer malasadas juntos. —Hau sonrió —. Es algo que hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos.

—Bueno, tú anda y explícale eso; Gladion es un terco.

Hau puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. —Es así porque te quiere. Solo que es medio tarado para expresarlo.

—¿Medio? —Moon sonrió.

—De verdad que si deberías darle crédito esta vez —comenzó el moreno—. Sabes tan bien como yo que sacar a Gladion de su oficina es complicado, especialmente si no lo obligas, y ahora él se dio el tiempo de venir solo por ti.

Ella miró hacia abajo por unos instantes y después al chico que caminaba a su lado. —Espero que vuelva después de la reunión.

—Seguro que sí. Es terco, pero de verdad te quiere mucho.

Moon y Hau llegaron a la tienda de malasadas y pidieron una orden para cada uno. Una vez que estas estuvieran listas, ellos se sentaron el uno al frente del otro en la mesa. Hau comía plácidamente mientras que Moon solo lo miraba y sonreía. Ella bajo la mirada hacia su malasada y solo la mordió una vez, la puso en el plato y la comenzó a tocar con el dedo.

Hau la miró algo preocupado. —Oye, ¿qué tienes en la mente?

Moon se sorprendió por la pregunta y solo negó con la cabeza. —Nada en especial.

—Vamos, ¿a quién engañas? Nos conocemos desde hace más de diez años —dijo Hau con la boca llena —. Eres la hermana que nunca tuve.

La azabache frunció el ceño. —Hau, que asco. No me hables con la boca llena.

El moreno tragó rápidamente y la quedo mirando un buen rato, haciendo que Moon se sintiera incomoda.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Moon, sabes que yo te estimo mucho. Te conozco hace bastante tiempo, estoy casi seguro que hay algo más rondándote por la cabeza. —Él puso una cara seria—. Se trata de _eso_ , ¿verdad?

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su mano y trato de mirar hacia otro lado, dando un largo suspiro.

—¿Aun no le has dicho a Gladion?

—No molestes, no están fácil como parece. —Moon se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y continuó—. Estamos hablando de Gladion, ¿Sabes lo ocupado que esta con la compañía? Y ahora salgo yo con esto. —Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos—. No fue planeado.

Hau movió su silla junto con la de ella y le acarició la espalda. —Moon, eres la campeona de Alola. Tu también estas ocupada con tus cosas. —Él sintió como la chica apoyo su cabeza en su hombro—. Además, si necesitan algo yo voy a estar ahí para ustedes.

—Gracias, Hau. —Ella se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y miró al chico—. Me preocupa como lo vaya a tomar, ya que tengo pensado decirle esta noche.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Ella ya sabe… Le pedí que me dejara sola con él esta noche para poder hablar sobre el tema.

—Comete esa malasada —interrumpió Hau.

Moon lo quedo mirando algo sorprendida por el cambio repentino de tema.

—Esa pobre criatura tiene que saber las cosas buenas de la vida; déjame darte espacio para que comas. —Con eso, el moreno movió su silla y notó como Moon no pudo disimular la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro–. Así me gusta que estés, sonriente.

—Eres un tonto. —La azabache tomó una servilleta y se la aventó al chico al frente de ella—. Me avergüenzas.

—¿No se supone que los amigos hacen eso?

—Imagínate lo loca que se va a volver Lillie cuando se entere —dijo Moon riendo.

—No sé qué le va a sorprender más, que te hayas logrado acostar con su hermano o que va a ser tía.

Los dos notaron como la gente en la tienda de malasadas los miraban y Moon se comenzó a poner bastante roja. Ella se levantó de la mesa, tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo llevo a caminar por la cuidad.

—Hau, idiota. Baja la voz. —La chica le pellizco la mejilla—. No necesito que todo el mundo se entere aún. Especialmente, si él no lo sabe.

—Ouch, ¡Moon duele! —contestó mientras se sobaba la mejilla—. Pero si tú eres la que no se atreve a decirle al tarado de Gladion.

—¡Que ya se lo diré!

—No sé cómo diablos no se ha dado cuenta, si hasta se te nota un poco.

Moon alzó una ceja y lo quedo viendo con las manos en las caderas. De repente, los dos escucharon una voz muy familiar y se dieron vuelta algo sorprendidos.

—Moon, ¿qué diablos me tienes que decir? —Después, los ojos del chico se dirigieron hacia Hau, quien estaba pálido—. Hau, deja a Moon en paz y ándate que tengo que hablar con ella.

—Gladion…—Fue lo único que le salió de la boca a la azabache.

Hau solo se quedó mirando al rucio que estaba apoyado contra la pared de un edificio y suspiró. —Nos vemos luego. —Con eso, el moreno les sonrió y se fue caminando hasta perderse de vista.

El rucio rodó los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Moon, quien se veía bastante nerviosa. —Salí algo temprano de la junta y vine a buscarte, ¿qué tienes?

–¿Podemos hablar en casa? —Ella se miró las manos y se puso jugar con ellas—. ¿Por favor?

Gladion dio un suspiro y se acercó a la chica. —Vamos, — dijo, ofreciéndole su mano para que la tome.

Moon miró la mano del chico y después a sus ojos. —Pero…

—Sí, lo sé. —Él sonrió levemente—. Esto rompe mis propias reglas sobre el afecto amoroso en público, pero no lo pienses tanto y vámonos.

Ella tomo su mano mientras sonreía. Los dos se fueron caminando a casa de la chica que quedaba ubicada en la ruta uno; mientras caminaban, ninguno de los dos habló, pero de vez en cuando Gladion sintió como Moon le apretaba la mano más fuerte. Después de que llegaron a la puerta, la chica se quedó mirándola, dio un suspiro y la abrió.

Moon se sentó en el sofá y le pidió a Gladion que se sentara junto a ella, él solo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy complicado. —Ella se miró las manos —Yo…

—Estas esperando un bebé, ¿no es así? —La chica lo miró sorprendida—. Moon, ya lo sabía...—Gladion dio un suspiro—. Lo he sabido desde hace un par de semanas.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Tenía mis sospechas. Cada vez que me venía a quedar contigo, ibas al baño bastante seguido en medio de la noche y una de esas noches te escuche hablar con tu madre. —Él se levantó del sofá y le dio la espalda—. Escuche como tu madre te decía que es algo normal en los primeros meses y me imagine que eso fue de lo que hablaban. Después me di cuenta de que tu cuerpo comenzó a cambiar un poco, yo no te quise decir nada porque esperaba a que tu vinieras a decírmelo…

—Gladion, ¿Estas molesto? —Las palabras apenas le salían de la boca.

—¿Molesto? Claro que estoy molesto, Moon. —El chico se dio vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared para poder mirar a la azabache—. Estoy molesto porque no tuviste la dignidad de venir a decírmelo a mi primero. Me molesta que todos sepan menos yo, que hasta Hau sepa y yo no.

—Me lo dices como si fuera algo tan fácil de conversar contigo. —La chica comenzó a abrazarse las rodillas—. Yo sé que esto no es algo que tú quieres. Es un problema, un problema para los dos. Yo de campeona y tu ocupado con la compañía…—De pronto Moon comenzó a llorar—. Es difícil.

—¿Pensaste que te dejaría si me decías la verdad? —Él preguntó fríamente. Notando como ella lo evadía y no hablaba, él se puso las manos en los bolsillos antes de continuar—. Si, lo pensaste…

Moon apretó sus puños y se levantó del sofá con la cabeza baja. —Dime, por favor dime, ¿Qué diablos querías que pensara? Ninguno de los dos planeó esto —dijo entre sollozos—. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que me dejes, tengo miedo de esto. Tú no tienes idea.

Gladion solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó. —Eres una tonta, Moon. —Él apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, escuchando como la chica lloraba—. Me ofende que no me tengas la suficiente confianza después todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. —Le tomó la mano y la llevó a sentarse al sofá junto con él—. Vamos, no sigas llorando—dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

Ella le apretó la mano y lo miró. —Es que no quiero perderte.

—¿Quién dijo que eso iba a pasar? —Él sonrió levemente.

—Es un poco complicado leerte de vez en cuando…—dijo Moon—. Sé que no expresas lo que sientes seguido.

Él miró hacia el suelo. —Sabes que me es complicado decirte las palabras que constantemente quieres escuchar…

Moon movió su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro mientras sonreía. —No tienes que esforzarte, lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué pensaste que te dejaría?

—Porque fue inesperado, porque es un bebé. Gladion, no es cualquier cosa… solo tenemos veintitrés años, nunca estuvimos listos para ser padres.

—Moon, no conozco a nadie que haya nacido sabiendo. Además, Creo que necesito un descanso de la compañía. —Él sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas—. No nos haría nada mal preocuparnos de nuestra pequeña adición a la familia.

—Gladion…

—Me conoces mejor que nadie. —Él pauso por un momento antes de continuar—. Esto también me da miedo; no eres la única.

—Mirame, —demandó la chica.

—No.

—Vamos, no seas así. —Moon puso su mano en una de sus mejillas, obligándolo a que la mirara—. Gladion, tú…—Sorprendida lo miró, dándose cuenta de sus ojos llorosos.

—No es nada. No tienes que mirarme de esa manera.

Moon sonrío. —Te amo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Él preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste. —Ella dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Nos queremos, pero yo siento algo más que solo eso por ti. Yo me termine enamorando de ti y me daba un poco de pena decírtelo, pero ahí lo tienes.

Él la miro a los ojos, esos ojos grises que siempre le hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

Conociéndolo, Moon solo se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios hasta que estos hicieran contacto, besándolo suavemente.

—Te amo. —Ella le repitió.

Aprovechando que ella que estaba distraída, Gladion la tomó del brazo y la recostó en el sofá.

—Vaya, andas algo impaciente. —Moon rió.

—¿Quién dijo que íbamos a hacer eso? —Él alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, déjame decirte que la verdad ya no hay mucho que perder.

—Eres una coqueta —dijo Gladion sonriendo.

—Hablas demasiado, ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y me besas?

La chica lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco hacia ella para besarlo. Moon notó como él trato de hacerse el difícil para dejarla entrar, cosa que era típica entre ellos. Pero por más que lo intentara, a Gladion jamás le duraba mucho. Cuando el beso comenzaba a poner más serio, ella aprovecho de desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa del chico.

—Te dije que hoy n-

Moon pudo su dedo índice encima de sus labios para callarlo. —Lo sé, lo sé.

—Hazme espacio, solo quiero estar a tu lado. —Él la besó en la frente, se acostó a un lado y le miró el vientre—. ¿Crees que pueda?

—¿Tocarlo? —Ella alzó una ceja y vio como el chico la miraba algo avergonzado—. Claro, bueno, aún es muy pequeño o pequeña por lo tanto no se mueve.

—¿Cuánto tienes, Moon?

—Tres y medio. —La chica se subió la blusa lo suficiente como para solo mostrar su vientre—. Creo que si tenías razón. Se está comenzando a notar; ya veo porque Hau dijo eso. —Ella miró a Gladion por un momento, notó que estaba nervioso y sonrió—. No seas tímido. Te aseguro que no muerde, aún.

—¿Aún? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Apuesto a que va ser igual a ti entonces.

—¡Gladion! —Moon rió.

—Pero, es qu-

—No es tan difícil. —Ella lo interrumpió y le tomo la mano, poniéndola en su vientre—. ¿Ves? No es tan complicado.

Gladion parpadeo un par de veces, después miró a la azabache. —Es un poco difícil de creer que vayamos a ser padres.

—¿Lo puedes acariciar sabias?

—No molestes.

—Es que eres un vergonzoso.

—Pero si tu también estás roja.

—Pues que esperabas. —Moon tomó la mano del rucio y la comenzó a guiar por donde estaba la criatura.

Gladion dio un suspiro. —Imagínate todo lo que mi hermana dirá cuando se entere.

—Nunca se va a callar —rió la chica mientras bostezaba.

—¿Por qué no descansas? Ha sido un largo día para ti.

—Para los dos.

—Mañana puedo volver.

Moon negó con la cabeza. —No, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

—Caprichosa —contestó él simplemente.

Ella se acomodó encima de su hombro, besándolo en la mejilla antes de quedarse dormida. Una vez que Gladion estuviera seguro de que ella estuviera durmiendo, él le acarició el cabello y la cara. De pronto, sus parpados se volvieron pesados y el sueño lo tomó desprevenido. Los dos se hallaban allí en el sofá, acostados el uno al lado del otro mientras la noche pasaba y las horas se hacían nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Gladion fue el primero en despertar. Él miro su reloj, dándose cuenta de que eran las 11:30 am. —Mierda, es tardísimo. —Se frotó los ojos y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la azabache que estaba junto a él. El rucio tomó a la chica dormida en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama y cubrirla. Después la besó en la frente, cerrando la puerta.

Antes de salir de la casa, Gladion dio un suspiro y para su sorpresa, alguien estaba afuera de la puerta.

—Alola, Gladion—sonrió la mujer —. ¿Te molestaría tomarte una taza de té conmigo?

—Perdón, se nos hizo tarde. —Él contestó con la cabeza agachada.

—No es para tanto —dijo la madre de Moon mientras pasaba a su casa para preparar un té helado—. Moon me había informado de que iba a hablar contigo sobre la situación.

Dándose cuenta de que esto tomaría un tiempo, él suspiró resignado y cerró la puerta. —Sí, así fue.

La madre de la chica le puso hielo a los dos tés, poniéndolos en una bandeja. —Vamos, el día está hermoso, podemos hablar de esto afuera en el balcón.

Mientras la señora caminaba hacia afuera y se sentaba, Gladion solamente la miró algo apenado.

Ella solo suspiró. —Vamos, no te preocupes; no te voy a dar un sermón.

Él asintió y se sentó en frente, tomando su té para darle un sorbo. —Está bastante bueno.

—Los traje de Kanto —dijo sonriente—. Me alegra que te gustara. Moon duerme en este momento, ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es. —Él comenzó—. Me quería disculpar por todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por lo del embarazo —confesó con algo de pena—. Sé que usted quería que Moon hiciera otras cosas antes de que esto sucediera.

—Gladion, escucha. —La mujer tomó un sorbo antes de continuar—. Ustedes dos han estado juntos por mucho tiempo; era natural que su relación se volviera más íntima. Era de esperarse en algún minuto.

Él sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse. —Moon tenía razón, usted sabía que no _solo_ venía a dormir aquí.

Ella de pronto comenzó a reír. —Por supuesto.

—Qué vergüenza —murmuró Gladion.

—Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto al tema?

—Bueno, yo…—Él pauso—. No es algo fácil, pero voy a estar con ella pase lo pase.

—Eres un buen chico. —sonrió la mujer—. Has crecido mucho desde que te conocí. Me alegra que Moon te haya escogido.

De repente se escucharon unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia el balcón, hasta que alguien de pronto asomo la cabeza. —Buenos días —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Gladion se miró las manos intentando cubrir el rubor en sus mejillas. —Hola.

Moon miro a su madre quien se estaba tratando de reír de manera disimulada y alzó una ceja. —Mamá, ¿lo estabas molestando?

—No, está bien. Ella no me estaba molestando. —Gladion se levantó de la silla agradecido por la charla–. Me temo que tengo que irme.

—¿De veras? —preguntó la azabache.

Él asintió.

—Moon, ¿Por qué no lo vas a dejar a la puerta? Yo limpiare todo aquí.

—Gracias, mamá. —Ella lo tomo de la mano—. Ven, vamos —Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, ella lo besó en la mejilla—. ¿Vas a volver esta noche?

—No lo creo, tengo bastante que hacer.

—No te preocupes, entiendo –dijo mientras se quitaba el cabello de encima y lo ponía detrás de su oreja—. Lamento que mi madre te haya estado fastidiando.

Gladion sonrió. —No, no es así. Ella no me estaba molestando.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Quería saber si todo estaba en orden.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de irse, Moon lo tomó del brazo. —Gracias, por todo.

El rucio se dio vuelta y alzó una ceja. —¿Gracias? No tienes que agradecerme nada.

—Lo sé, pero igual.

—¿Algo más?

—No, no creo —contestó Moon mientras cruzaba sus brazos—. Bueno, ya sabes —Un leve rubor se comenzó a notar en su cara—. Lo que te dije anoche.

Gladion sonrió. —¿Sabes qué?

La chica solo alzó una ceja.

—Yo también te amo. —Gladion la besó en los labios antes de irse.

Moon sentía como el viento corría sobre ella y notaba que en cierto lugar se sentía mas frio que en otras partes. Sin darse cuenta, la chica puso su mano en sus labios y sonrió.

Después de todo esas eran las palabras que ella ansiaba tanto oír.


End file.
